1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pierced earrings and to the matter of providing a barrier between earlobes and pierced earrings of the variety which are manufactured from non-hypo-allergenic and hygroscopic materials.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Pierced earrings, as is well known, consist of three sections. The first section is a `face` configuration which rests against the front of the earlobe. The second section is the `post` configuration which is attached to the `face`; which post extends completely thru the pierced opening in the earlobe. The third section is the `clasp` configuration which grips the `post` behind the earlobe and holds the earring firmly in place.
Because of the rising costs of precious metals a great percentage of pierced earrings are manufactured from metals containing materials which are neither non-allergenic nor non-hygroscopic. As a consequence to wearing pierced earrings made from such materials, many wearers suffer the problem of earlobe infection and inflammation.
In an effort to minimize the problem of infection and inflammation existing with the prior art some pierced earrings have been manufactured with hypo-allergenic and non-hygroscopic posts. However, while that might reduce the inflammation inside the pierced opening in the earlobe it does not reduce the problem at the front or back of the earlobe.
Other inventions have gone a step further by providing a non-hypo-allergenic barrier between the `face` and the `post` of the non-hypo-allergenic and hygroscopic pierced earrings. However, such inventions have the disadvantage of being awkward to handle and are easily broken. The main disadvantage of such inventions is that while they may provide some protection for the front of the earlobes and for the insides of the pierced holes in the earlobes, they do not provide protection for the back of the earlobe because such inventions rely on the non-hypo-allergenic and hygroscopic clasps of the non-hypo-allergenic and hygroscopic pierced earrings to secure them in place in back of the ears. Such clasps continue to make contact with the skin in back of the ear thus offering no protection against infection or inflammation in that area.
Another problem associated with the prior art is the damage caused by the tearing of earlobes due to the heavy weight of some pierced earring designs. Such damage often necessitates surgical repair work by medical practitioners. As a result of such circumstances many wearers are unable to wear pierced earrings over again.